Metal Gear Solid: New World Order
by FrozenBlueIce
Summary: Sequel to Elements of Destruction. A strange photograph prompts Snake and Raiden to search for Olga’s child. The problem is, they don’t even know where to begin. When the trail finally leads somewhere, other surprises are there waiting for them.
1. Chapter 1: Raiden's Dilemma

Title:  Metal Gear Solid:  New World Order- Chapter 1:  Raiden's Dilemma

Author:  The Ice Goddess (FrozenBlueIce)

Fandom:  Metal Gear Solid

Feedback:  All feedback is welcome, whether it be negative or positive.  I'm trying to improve on my writing so, please be honest:  frozenblueice@yahoo.com

Pairings:  Snake/Otacon (my personal favorite ^_^), Raiden/Mei Ling

Series:  This story is a sequel to Metal Gear Solid:  Elements of Destruction.

Rating:  PG (this chapter only)

Disclaimer:  All characters appearing in previous Metal Gear Solid video games are the property of Konami Computer Entertainment of Japan, and of their creator, Mr. Hideo Kojima.  All new characters are the property of The Ice Goddess.  This is a work of fanfiction, and in no way, shape, or form will I receive any monetary compensation for it.  It is for entertainment purposes only.

Type:  Action/Shounen-ai

Summary:  This story immediately follows the events of Elements of Destruction.  A strange photograph prompts Snake and Raiden to go out and search for Olga's child.  The problem is, they don't even know where to begin.  When the trail finally leads somewhere, other surprises are there waiting for them.

Chapter 1:  Raiden's Dilemma

            Otacon let out a frustrated sigh, then readjusted the glasses on his face.  This task was panning out to be more difficult than he thought it would be.  He checked the data on his laptop again.

            "Well, I've located the power source, but there's a problem."

            Snake shot his partner a look and waited patiently for him to explain.

            "All of these implants seem to be on a network.  If they aren't shut down in the proper order, Raiden's life could be at risk," the engineer told him.  "We need a medical doctor with at least some familiarity with the field of cybernetics."

            Solid Snake let out a low growl.  "I don't know anyone I can trust."

            "Damn that Anja!" Raiden said, pounding his fists on the floor.

            "So what do you think we should do now?" asked Mei Ling who was sitting beside Otacon trying hard to find anything that her fellow tech might have overlooked.

            "I don't know," Hal replied.  "I suppose we could check the underground network."

            "Otacon, just because we've found a few rich people to sponsor Philanthropy on the underground, does not mean we're going to be able to find a trustworthy doctor to remove the kid's implants," Snake protested.

            "We've had some luck on hired help in the past," Hal argued.  "At this point we really don't have much of a choice."

            Snake frowned.  His partner was right; they didn't have much of a choice.  But, it was that fact that troubled Snake the most.  After their most recent run-in with Patriot spies, it was hard to tell what side, if any, people were on.

            Aggravated to no end, the mercenary pulled his pack of cigarettes out of his shirt pocket and lit one up.  Raiden opened his mouth to object to him smoking in _his_ apartment, but Snake threw him a look that dared him to say anything about it.  Jack decided against it, knowing that he wasn't a man to mess with.

            "So, what about the tracer?" the cybernetically enhanced man asked, clouds of vapor swirling around his mouth.

            "That I think we can do something about," Hal told him.  "I don't believe shutting down the tracing program will have any effect on the vital systems."

            "How about we leave it running?" Mei suggested.

            Otacon was confused.  "Huh?  What do you mean?"

            "Well, I was thinking of altering the program to transmit a false movement pattern based on Jack's regular daily routines.  This way, we won't have to alert anyone to any sabotage.  It'll give us an advantage."

            "Can you do it?" Snake asked, drawing again on his nerve-suppressing cigarette.

            "It's very possible," she told him, "but I need Otacon's hacking skills first."  She paused for a minute, pointing to bits of data on the laptop's screen.  "I need you to isolate the tracking program's parameters, including which satellite network is transmitting the location.  Once I have access to that information, I can write a program override based on some of the navigational technology in my Soliton radar systems to trick the satellite into believing Jack is exactly where we say he is instead of where he actually is."

            Raiden flashed a grin at his girlfriend.  "You never cease to amaze me, Princess."

            "It'll take me a day or so to hack through," Hal said, pensively scratching his chin.  "In the mean time, can you pull together some basic framework for the program?"

            Mei Ling gave a salute.  "Will do, boss!"

            "Alright.  Snake, let's get going.  I'd like to start analyzing these readouts."

            The mercenary nodded, then headed for the front door.

            "Oh, and Raiden?"

            "Yeah?"

            "Don't go anywhere in connection to Mei Ling or us," Otacon instructed.  "You'll give our locations away."

            "In other words," Snake added firmly, "Stay put."

            "Understood," the younger one replied, a discontented look on his face.

            "We'll be in touch."

***

            "You want me to make some coffee?" Mei Ling offered.

            Raiden shook his head.  "No, thanks.  Ever since I got these implants, anything hot makes my teeth hurt."

            "I see," she said, hugging her body and rubbing her arms.  "It's really cold in here.  What do you have the thermostat set to?"

            "I have it set to sixty degrees, which is as low as the air conditioning will go.  I'm going to hate to see my electric bill at the end of the month, but anything warmer has made me violently ill."

            Jack then came to a realization.  "Oh, I'm sorry!  It never occurred to me how uncomfortable it must be for others.  Would you like me to turn the temperature up for you?"

            Mei waved her hands in front of her.  "No, no, no!  It's okay!  I don't want you feeling sick on my account.  I'm just enjoying the time I'm spending with you."

            "Me too," Jack said.  "Would you like me to get you a sweater?"

            "Sure."

            Raiden went into the closet and pulled out a black sweater.  He handed it to her and she put it on.

            "That's much better.  Thanks!" she said, planting a kiss on Raiden's cold, bluish-tinted lips.

            A small cry came from the makeshift crib beside Jack's sleeping bag.  It was Iroquois, and he was hungry.  Daddy made his way over to his well-bundled son, lifting him up into the air.

            "Hey, big boy!  Want something to eat?"

            The baby cooed back, seemingly unaffected by the altered visage of his father.  In fact, the blinking lights proved to be a form of visual entertainment for the boy.

            "Could you hold him for a second while I make his bottle?"

            Mei held out her arms and took the baby.  He looked up at her and smiled, snuggling into the warmth of her bosom.

            "He likes you," Jack stated while pulling out the powdered formula mix out of the cabinet.  "He's usually shy around strangers."

            "Oh, really?"  She tickled his tummy.  Iroquois giggled in response.

            "Yeah.  With Rose disappearing and all, he's been acting funny.  I think he's almost adopted you."

            A serious look came over Mei's face.  "I'm so sorry that all of this has happened to you two.  I wish there was something I could do."

            Raiden popped open a fresh jug of distilled drinking water and poured it into the bottle with the powdered mix.  He placed the top on it and shook it vigorously.  When he walked back over to Iroquois, Mei held out her hand for the bottle, offering to feed him.  Jack smiled.

            "There is something you can do, Princess.  I'm just not sure how sudden this may sound to you," he told her.

            Intrigued, Mei's eyebrows raised.

            The man blushed, finding his words difficult to say.  "When we get the tracers taken care of, would you… that is…"  He cleared his throat.  "Would you move in with me and Iroquois?"

            The woman's eyes sparkled and a smile crept across her lips.  "No," she replied.  "But you can move in with me."

            Elated with the news, Jack wrapped his arms around his girlfriend and his son.  The three looked like a happy family.

Author's Notes:  Here's the sequel to Elements of Destruction.  I'll give this my best shot.  I hope it can live up to the original.


	2. Chapter 2: Otacon's Genius

Title:  Metal Gear Solid:  New World Order- Chapter 2:  Otacon's Genius

Author:  The Ice Goddess (FrozenBlueIce)

Fandom:  Metal Gear Solid

Feedback:  All feedback is welcome, whether it be negative or positive.  I'm trying to improve on my writing so, please be honest:  frozenblueice@yahoo.com

Pairings:  Snake/Otacon (my personal favorite ^_^), Raiden/Mei Ling

Series:  This story is a sequel to Metal Gear Solid:  Elements of Destruction.

Rating:  PG.  (this chapter only)

Disclaimer:  All characters appearing in previous Metal Gear Solid video games are the property of Konami Computer Entertainment of Japan, and of their creator, Mr. Hideo Kojima.  All new characters are the property of The Ice Goddess.  This is a work of fanfiction, and in no way, shape, or form will I receive any monetary compensation for it.  It is for entertainment purposes only.

Type:  Action/Shounen-ai

Summary:  This story immediately follows the events of Elements of Destruction.  A strange photograph prompts Snake and Raiden to go out and search for Olga's child.  The problem is, they don't even know where to begin.  When the trail finally leads somewhere, other surprises are there waiting for them.

Chapter 2:  Otacon's Genius

            "Here you go," Solid Snake said, offering a fresh cup of black coffee to his hard-working partner.  Otacon gratefully took it, recharging himself with the caffeine-laden drink.  He set the empty mug down next to his mouse pad that featured artwork from "Gundam Wing".

            "Much better," he said, continuing his rhythmic keystroking.

            "How's it coming along?"

            "Well, I did find out a few things," the engineer answered as he kept on working.

            There was silence as Hal, who was so engrossed in what he was doing, forgot to complete his thought.  Snake grew a bit impatient waiting.  "And…?" he prompted.

            "Oh, right," the other said, coming back to that train of thought.  "My suspicions were correct.  The satellites that are transmitting Raiden's location are on GLONASS (Global Orbiting Navigation Satellite System), or Russia's version of NAVSTAR."

            "That's strange," Dave said knitting his brow, "I would have thought that with the Patriots involved, they would have been using the American satellites."

            "They may just be trying to keep all of their activities under wraps from the official government," Hal suggested, his hands still flying across the keyboard.

            "I don't know, but something strange is definitely going on around here."

            Otacon suddenly clapped his hands together.  "Yes!  I'm in!"

            Curious, Snake leaned over to look at the screen.  He saw lines upon lines of text in the Cyrillic alphabet intermittently interrupted by strings of complex numbers.  The mercenary scratched the back of his head.  "What exactly am I looking at?"

            "You're looking at total access to all of GLONASS' systems."

            "How the Hell did you manage that one, Hal?"

            The engineer looked up at his partner and proudly smiled.  "Does a magician ever share his secrets?"

            Dave kissed his cheek then tousled his hair.  "Get back to work, you cocky asshole."

            Otacon chuckled, and began scanning the network for information.

***

            "So, you found the location of the program that's tracing the beacon in Jack's implants?"  Mei Ling asked for confirmation.

            "That's right."

            "Great, bring them by later and I'll start inputting that info into my program override."

            "We should be there around six-ish.  I want to compile a disk with all of the pertinent information and then grab a shower," Otacon told her.

            "We'll be here.  Later!"  Mei said cheerfully, signing off.

            Raiden stood over by the sliding glass door, rocking Iroquois to sleep.  The baby lay on his father's shoulder, wrapped in a quilt to keep him warm, his eyes heavy as he struggled to fight his drowsiness.  Iroquois yawned, then snuggled deeper into Jack's shoulder.

            When the baby lost the fight to keep his eyes open, Jack laid him in his makeshift bed and gestured for Mei to join him out on the balcony.

            It was mid-afternoon.  The hot sun beamed down hard on Raiden's cold body.  His stomach tightened up, twisting itself into knots.  He supposed he could stand it for a little while so that they could talk without disturbing Iroquois' nap.  Beads of sweat made their way to the surface of his skin, his already pale face losing its last ounce of color.

            "Are you alright?" came a concerned voice from next to him.

            He nodded in response.  "Mhmm.  I'll be fine."  He looked out at the city streets fifteen stories below him.  "So what did Otacon have to say?"

            "He cracked through the satellite network late this morning.  He's bringing me a disk later so that I can finish up that program I pulled together."

            "Do you think it'll work?"

            Mei's gaze dropped to the floor.  "I hope so.  I'm just worried about messing something up.  I could inadvertently kill you just by making one wrong move."

            Raiden turned back to face her.  He reached out his arms and pulled the woman into his embrace.  The coolness of his skin cancelled out the blaring heat of the sun making Mei feel more relaxed and comfortable.

            "I trust you," he told her simply.

            "I suppose it is as they say:  'A person who has lost confidence, can lose nothing more'."

***

Four hundred fifty-three.

Four hundred fifty-four.  

Only forty-six more sit ups until Solid Snake was finished with his daily routine.  He made it a point to run fifteen miles on the treadmill, as well as complete five hundred, one-handed push-ups, half with the left, and half with the right, five hundred weighted squats, and five hundred sit-ups every day.

            Sweat coated his skin in a fine gloss as he sped up, eager to finish.  He forcefully exhaled with each rise as his abdominal muscles burned.

            Four hundred ninety-eight.

            Four hundred ninety-nine.

            Five hundred.

            The seasoned warrior pulled himself to his feet, stretching his arms up to the ceiling.  Though slightly exhausted, his body felt charged.  The only thing left was for him to take a shower, but his partner was already in the bathroom.

***

            Otacon turned on the water in the shower and waited for it to warm up.  He undressed himself, placing the clothes neatly into the hamper.  Looking down, he noticed Dave's towel lying on the floor again.  He rolled his eyes, then chuckled to himself as he picked it up and threw that in along with his clothing.

            Steam clouds began to sneak past the curtain indicating that the water was ready.  Hal tested it on the back of his hand before stepping in.  He stood under the massaging spray for a minute, letting the hot water beat hard against his back.  Leaning against the wall and closing his eyes, the knots in his shoulders began to untangle.  He imagined his flesh being kneaded by Snake's strong hands the way he had done in the Hotel in Russia and relaxed even further.  He could almost feel his statuesque body pressing up close behind him.

            "Snake?" he jumped, suddenly aware of his partner's presence.  "What're you doing in here?"

            "I just finished my workout.  I needed a shower," he answered plainly.

            A deep red blush made its way to tint Hal's cheeks.  "I just got in."

            "I know," Dave said moving his hands down to massage his lats.  "You looked like you could use one of these."

            Hal drew his breath in deep and released it in a contented sigh.

            "So, after we get the tracers offline, what's the next step?"  Snake asked, rubbing soap into a washcloth and scrubbing his partner's back.

            "We search the underground.  Raiden's depending on us."

            "Why can't we just let the kid be?  He has his son to take care of now."

            Otacon shook his head.  "Whether you like it or not, Snake, he's a permanent part of Philanthropy now, and you'll never convince him to quit.  He's too committed to the cause."

            Snake grumbled in defeat.  "Well, what do we do about his appearance in the mean time?  Even with the override protecting his position, he can't go walking around in public like that.  He'd stick out like a sore thumb."

            Dave finished washing Hal's back and handed the cloth to him, turning his back to his partner.  Otacon took cue and returned the favor.

            "I've already thought of a solution to camouflage the implants," he told him.  "The solution to the ones on his neck and arm is simple.  A turtleneck can cover those.  Although, I don't suppose that Raiden would be very comfortable in the middle of July walking around like that."

            Snake smirked,  "I think he can deal."

            "Anyways, the one on his face is a bit more tricky."  Hal said handing the cloth back to Snake, having finished washing his back.  

He grabbed the shampoo/conditioner blend and began to work it into the mass of brown hair that was in bad need of a good cut.  Snake had not cut his hair for about six months now, the already unruly style becoming even more disorderly, falling into his eyes whenever he removed his bandana.  Hal smiled to himself.  He sort of liked it that way.

"I have developed a small device that will attach to the implant itself that will create a holographic projection of Raiden's missing cheek; sort of a virtual makeup job.  There are a few bugs I have left to work out, but it should work quite nicely," the engineer explained.

"You can do that?" Snake said in awe.

"Well, yes.  I can."

Snake threw his head under the stream of water, rinsing the shampoo from his hair.  He smoothed it back out of his face, then raised his partner's chin to face him.  "You're pure genius."

Otacon swallowed hard.  Dave's beautiful green eyes were just too irresistible.

Author's Notes:

NAVSTAR is the network of satellites that run all of the GPS in the United States.  GLONASS is Russia's equivalent.


End file.
